Bysshe Company
The Bysshe Energy Company, also called Bysshe Co., was a pre-War company in the energy and robotics sector. In 2077, it operated the research vessel [[USS Ozymandias|USS Ozymandias]] and acquired rights in the area of Point Lookout to probe for usable natural gas resources. It also developed a powerful assaultron unit, the imposter sheepsquatch. Known projects Natural Gas Survey Project MD-16-001 The purpose of Natural Gas Survey Project MD-16-001 was to determine whether sufficient deposits of bio-gas were present on Point Lookout to make large-scale diggings viable. The company was aware that potential bio-gas reserves on the island would likely be a result of the mass burials during the American Civil War, a fact it sought to conceal even from its own leading expert, Caroline Saunders, as it was aware of her "liberal" leanings. Martin J. Roach was given the task to monitor her and when it became apparent that Saunders was starting to show interest in the gas deposits' origins, the execution of "Code Blue" protocols in order to destroy all evidence was ordered. Operation: Mary's Little Lamb An ambitious covert plan to allow Bysshe to seize land, the Company commissioned Calvin van Lowe, its talented engineering employee, to create an imposter sheepsquatch out of an assaultron and cause a string of sheepsquatch sightings. Originally intended by the Garrahan Mining Company as a counter to Hornwright Industrial Mining Company Strikebreaker robots, the project was canned and handed off to Allan Garrahan,Garrahan Estate terminal entries#New "Security" Measures who handed off the project to Big Bad Wolf.Garrahan Estate terminal entries#A Fortunate Encounter Bysshe hoped to throw property values in Lewisburg into freefall that way, so that it could buy the town up.Van Lowe Taxidermy terminal entries: "P.S. Please send along the paperwork for the store. If we want to avoid suspicion, the sale will need to be finalized before the market value drops in Lewisburg. After all, I have high hopes for how effective our sightings will be!" The project team consisted of Calvin (codenamed "Blacksheep") as the main developer, Bo-Peep as the handler, and Big Bad Wolf as the fixer.Calvin's security code At some point, the imposter sheepsquatch would escape containment and Big Bad Wolf would attempt to contain the rogue assaultron through the pylon ambush site.Pylon ambush site terminal entries Known subsidiaries Bysshe Energy Partners Bysshe Energy Partners were responsible for Natural Gas Survey Project MD-16-001. Bysshe Natural Gas Co. Bysshe Natural Gas Co. was another subsidiary company of Bysshe Co. It sent Caroline Saunders to act as the principal geological chemist for the field research of Natural Gas Survey Project MD-16-001. Known employees * Bo-Peep * Big Bad Wolf * Calvin van Lowe (codename Blacksheep) * Caroline Saunders * Martin J. Roach Appearances Bysshe's Ozymandias appears in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. The Bysshe Company and its subsidiaries are mentioned in terminal entries inside the ship's wreck. They also appear in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia. Behind the scenes The company name is a reference to Percy Bysshe Shelley. Among his works was a sonnet called "Ozymandias" which famously referenced a forgotten king of ancient history and how a short declaration of his unwarranted arrogance (chiseled into a ruined stone pillar) was all that remained of his mighty empire. References Category:Pre-War companies fr:Bysshe Company pt:The Bysshe Company ru:Биши uk:Біші